wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eversong Woods
Wretched |affiliation=Horde |ruler=Lor'themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas |capital=Silvermoon City |government=Hereditary monarchy |minor=Fairbreeze Village |level=Scalable 1-20 |loc=Northern Quel'Thalas }} Eversong Woods (aka Eversong Forest) is a reclaimed section of the Blackened Woods (formerly called Eversong Forest during the Second War). It is the starting zone for the blood elf race, introduced in World of Warcraft's first expansion set — The Burning Crusade. Eversong is the location of Silvermoon, arguably the largest and oldest surviving capital in the world of Azeroth. History Eversong Woods has historically been the home of the high elves of Quel'Thalas, and has contained the heart of their empire for millennia. Although the woods have seen their share of battle between the elves and their nearest neighbors, the forest trolls, the region has retained a harmonic and peaceful feel. In the third war, Eversong lay witness to the horrors that the death knight Arthas brought upon the land, and the forest has been permanently scarred by the death wrought by the hordes of undead. Countless elves were slaughtered, including their ranger general, Sylvanas Windrunner. After Arthas had passed north to the Sunwell Plateau, the remnants of elves in the woods gathered under the banner of Kael'thas Sunstrider and were renamed as blood elves, with the remaining High Elves retreating from the land forever. Although Kael has ventured on to Outland in service of Illidan Stormrage, Silvermoon and the surrounding woods remain in the hands of the blood elves. The elves have worked extensively to drive the lingering undead from their lands and cleanse the wounds of Arthas’s assault, but the task is far from over. As Quel’Thalas looks toward a new future, ensuring the safety and well-being of Eversong will be a critical first step. Geography Eversong Woods stand in perpetual autumn with golden leaves falling from the trees. As yet there are no dungeons of any kind and no battlegrounds in Eversong Woods. However, there is an unknown wooden gate at Tor'Watha, just as seen in the Ghostlands (leading to Zul'Aman) in the southeastern portion of the zone. It may be a portal leading to an unknown instance to be implemented sometime in the future, or it could have been the original entrance to Zul'Aman. The blight still spreads through Eversong Woods, but the Runestones located in the south prevent the blight from spreading any further. One Runestone has faltered though, and the blight has corrupted it. Very little has changed for Eversong since the events of the Cataclysm. Two flight masters were added in the zone, one at Fairbreeze Village and one at Falconwing Square.Frejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation Travel Getting there ; Alliance: The Alliance have to make their way through the portal in the Eastern Plaguelands, then travel through Ghostlands until the border with Eversong is reached. ; Horde: The Horde can make their way from Tranquillien in Ghostlands; alternatively, they can use the Orb of Translocation in the Undercity to teleport directly to Silvermoon City. Flight Master locations : Fairbreeze Village : Falconwing Square : Silvermoon City Portals : Silvermoon City (Sunfury Spire to Stair of Destiny) : Silvermoon City (Orb of Translocation in Inner Sanctum to Undercity) Adjacent regions Inhabitants Resources Note: Though there are no pools, the waters in and around Eversong Woods can be fished successfully with a minimum skill of 25. Notable characters Eversong Woods are home to several characters of note. At the Sunspire, Magistrix Erona welcomes new recruits of all creeds into action. At Falconwing Square, Aeldon Sunbrand attempts to cleanse the tainted presence of the pitiful Wretched. And at the Farstrider Enclave, Lieutenant Dawnrunner sends bold adventurers into the lands of the forest trolls in order to keep them at bay. Quests As the blood elf starting zone, Eversong Woods is primarily designed for quests between levels 1 and 12. Though only blood elves can do the quests on Sunstrider Isle, the other quests are open to all Horde races. Quest lists are available by level and by location. Areas of interest Maps File:WorldMap-EversongWoods.jpg|Eversong Woods, unchanged in the Cataclysm. Subzones Additional information * Eversong Woods was previously part of the region known as Eversong Forest which stretched through much of Quel'Thalas and included what is now known as the Ghostlands. Eversong Forest became the Blackened Woods after the Second War . The reclaimed and regrown northern area of this forest was changed to 'Eversong Woods' (rather than 'Eversong Forest') during production of the Burning Crusade to avoid too many zones with 'Forest' in the name, such as Elwynn Forest, Silverpine Forest, and Terokkar Forest). However, Eversong Forest still exists in published lore. * Eversong was the very first zone of the Burning Crusade that was created. It was first viewed by the public in the first official trailer. * allakhazam.com first look at Eversong Woods * Eversong Woods is the only starting zone with more than one inn (excluding those inside a city), one in Falconwing Square and another in Fairbreeze Village. * It is not wise to travel further north into the North Sea from Silvermoon City, as one will "fall to their death" even though there appears to be ground below not 20 yards away. Images Image:Sunspire-medium.png|The Sunspire Image:Tor'Watha.jpg|Tor'Watha Image:Sunsail Anchorage.jpg|Sunsail Anchorage Image:Falthrien Academy.jpg|Falthrien Academy Image:The Shepherd's Gate.jpg|The Shepherd's Gate Patch changes References External links da:Eversong Woods de:Immersangwald es:Eversong Woods fi:Eversong Woods fr:Bois des Chants Éternels it:Eversong Woods nl:Eversong Woods pl:Eversong Woods ru:Леса Вечной Песни Category:Eversong Woods Category:Blood elf territories Category:Starting areas Category:Woods Category:No-fly zones